


Roleplay

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: legendland, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For a legendland reunion challenge. Crack fic in which the heroes roleplay as each other for reasons...





	

"I am the True Seeker," Cara intoned. She'd unlaced her corset and Richard kept getting distracted whenever he glanced at her chest. "Everyone should do what I say because I have a sword."

Richard wanted to protest but he gritted his teeth.

"You are very wise," Zedd intoned solemnly. His white robes looked odd and his hair, curled into ringlets was almost as distracting as Cara's nearly visible cleavage.

Richard rolled his eyes, clutched his fake Agiel. "You always take the Seeker's side," he told Confessor!Zedd. What say you, wizard?"

Kahlan looked up guiltily, permission juice on her chin. "What? Yes, Rule 721, the Seeker is usually right."

Zedd glared at her. "There are over seven hundred rules?!"

"Yes, Confessor," Kahlan said, wiping at her mouth with one brown sleeve.

"He makes them up," Cara agreed.

Richard turned to Shota, watching with interest from the sidelines, Darken alongside her. "Are you sure this is going to help?"

"Once you've got used to roleplaying each other, then you can take turns being Darken and he to playing your roles. It will help you all understand each other. It's essential you truly make peace if you are to work together and defeat the latest evil threatening our world," Shota said. 

"You do want to defeat the latest evil, don't you, brother?" Darken asked.

"Yes," Cara, still in character, and Richard, frustrated but committed, answered in unison.

Shota clapped her hands. "Let's take five minutes and then we'll change things around," she said. "Very good job on your Zedd portrayal, Kahlan. I think you may have missed a calling on the stage."


End file.
